Lloyd Garmadon
|hobby = Causing trouble (formerly). Protecting Ninjago. |goals = |crimes = Conquest Abuse of power Attempted murder Mass destruction Theft |type of villain = Redeemed Ninja |size = 200 }}Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon is the main protagonist of LEGO: Ninjago: ''Masters of Spinjitzu. ''He is the son of Lord Garmadon. He went from being a minor antagonist to the main protagonist. Though he is well known as the hero and main protagonist, Lloyd himself actually have his villainous moments which mirrors his father Garmadon: In season 1, he took villainous role as a annoying and incompetent villain-wannabe who neither competent nor pose significant threat (except freeing Serpentine from their prisons) due to only motivated by petty reason. Although, in season 5, he become evil once more as result of Morro's possession and gained Morro's ghost powers as result. In latter case, he considerably become worse threat, similar with Garmadon when enduring Overlord's corruption. Notable Villainous role As Incompetent Villain (Season 1) Lloyd appeared in Jamanakai Village, throwing toy snakes at the residents and demanding their candy. When the Ninja arrived, they were surprised to see a boy instead of the fearsome Lord Garmadon, prompting Lloyd to explain that he was the dark lord's son. He threatened to unleash the Serpentine on the Ninja if they didn't surrender, but the unimpressed heroes hung him on a sign, where the irate villagers pelted him with fruit for his trickery. Eventually, Lloyd escaped, swearing revenge on the Ninja. He ended up wandering into the icy Glacier Barrens, where he stumbled upon a strange tomb. Curious, Lloyd opened the tomb and fell inside, where he met the Hypnobrai, a tribe of real Serpentine. The Hypnobrai General, Slithraa, attempted to hypnotize Lloyd, but the would-be evil overlord slipped on the icy floor, causing Slithraa to stare at his own reflection in the ice. Thus hypnotized by his own attack, Slithraa accepted Lloyd as his master, and Lloyd immediately ordered the Hypnobrai to Jamanakai Village to take his revenge. With the Serpentine at his side, Lloyd quickly subjugated the village, stealing all of its candy for himself as the Hypnobrai mesmerized the villagers. When the Ninja returned, Lloyd watched the battle until the Ninja managed to steal Slithraa's staff, prompting him to call a retreat Becoming Morro's Host In Season 5 of Ninjago, as result of Morro's possession, Lloyd wind up become evil and sought to find the way to free Preeminent from cursed realm. Unlike when he still an incompetent villain, this time he proved to be a significant threat due to Morro's influence. Fortunately, Lloyd returned to the good side once Morro eventually freed him as he outlived his usefulness. Trivia *Even though Lloyd could not commit his revenge, what he did was a series of events that discard the release of The Great Devourer. **The Great Devourer's death in season one caused the Stone Army to awaken in Season 2, which also led to The Overlord's final battle with Lloyd. **The Overlord's defeat left him vanquished and vengeful, and in the third season, he fought the Ninja. Zane seemingly died when he destroyed the Golden Master. ***After the loss of Zane, in season four the Ninja went to find him on a mysterious island. They faced Master Chen's army, which was banished to the Cursed Realm through Garmadon's sacrifice - however, this allowed Morro to escape. *Morro possessed Lloyd in season five, and went on a quest to unleash The Preeminent, the physical manifestation of the Cursed Realm. Nya drowned The Preeminent, destroying the realm and killing its prisoners (including Garmadon). *Djinjago, the sister realm of the Cursed Realm, collapses due to the latter's destruction. Nadakhan seeks vengeance against the Ninja, and though he succeeds, Jay wishes that these events never happened. *The events of season seven didn't directly correlate to the previous seasons' events - rather, they were in response to events from long before the pilot episodes. *Harumi, who was orphaned after The Great Devourer's rampage in season one, seeks to resurrect Lord Garmadon, who died in season five. This goal is ultimately fulfilled, and the original Ninja and Wu wind up in the First Realm. *The Ninja try to escape the First Realm in season nine, while Wu ages back to his normal self after season seven's events. The Resistance holds up against Lord Garmadon's rule. Garmadon is defeated, but warns of a coming darkness. Gallery Imprisoned Lloyd Garmadon.png|Imprisoned Lloyd Evil Lloyd.png|link=Lloyd Garmadon Evil Lloyd.jpg Lloyd Possessed.jpg Lloyd Possessed (2).jpg Lloyd garmadon.png Navigation Category:TV Show Villains Category:Lego Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Redeemed Category:Necessary Evil Category:Pawns Category:Betrayed Category:Teenagers Category:Male Category:Ninjas Category:Martial Artists Category:Related to Hero Category:Arrogant Category:Vengeful Category:Insecure Category:Affably Evil Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Mischievous Category:Ninjago Villains Category:Tragic Category:Magic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Successful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Envious Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Honorable Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Dragons Category:Hybrids Category:Opportunists Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Incompetent Category:Comic Relief